


Something About You

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Out of all the women he encountered, she was the first to catch his attention without trying.DantexOC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been quite some time since my last update. Sorry about that. I've had to deal with quite a few big changes in my life. I broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago, I moved out of my apartment into a house a few weeks ago, and I had to adjust to changes in my work schedule. So, a lot has happened in the past few months, but now that things are starting to settle down a bit, I hope to get back to writing again. I finally got around to writing this little piece, and I decided to get a bit more explicit. Hopefully, this little experiment will be enjoyable for you guys. Title comes from the song, "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande.

She was plopped down on the couch, reading a chapter n the textbook opened on her lap. After a long day of training, it was time to relax and squeeze in some studying. The textbook was in regards to her position as a technician trainee, and in a matter of time, she would have to take the exam and pass it to fulfill her dream of becoming a certified technician. With the knowledge that it would all pay off in the long run, all she could do was go with the flow until the time was right.

Once she reached the review at the end of the chapter, the young woman reached for her notebook and began to jot down notes and key points. She also included a few math equations that she picked up in her math workbook, pouting slightly as she solved them. She loathed math with every inch of her soul, but considering it was part of her path to fulfilling her dream, she had to endure it. Thankfully, she liked the way the workbook was written, for it made it simple to understand and solve the equations with little confusion.

She had just finished solving another equation when she heard a knock on her front door. Finding it strange for someone to be visiting her at this time of the evening, she readied her gun that was laying on the side table and approached the door. With a careful hand, she turned the lock and slowly pulled the door open, her heart stopping dead in its tracks at the sight of her visitor.

He towered over her, making her feel like an ant, his ice blue eyes locking with her chocolate orbs. He was soaked to the brim from the pouring storm, his silver hair and trench coat dripping tiny droplets, and his clothes were ruined, torn from what appeared to be slashes.

“Dante, what the hell happened to you?”

She recognized him from a month ago, when he was assigned to protect the pharmacy she was training at from a demon haunting the numerous pharmacies in the area and killing technicians and trainees in the process. Though he succeeded in killing the demon, he continued visiting her at work, sitting in the waiting area and watching her. It gave her coworkers a reason to tease her since she hadn’t dated for a few months, but was she ready for another relationship after being shattered from another failed one?

“Mind if I stay here tonight, sweetheart? I promise you I won’t mess up your floor.”

She shook her head. “Not at all. Come on upstairs.”

She stepped aside so that he could walk in, and he removed his jacket and the guitar case strapped to his back, hanging his jacket on the rack and leaning the guitar case against the wall. He then kicked off his boots and slowly made his way down the hallway with her following beside him.

“You can crash in the guest room.”

She pushed the door open and turned on the light, and she watched as he went in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Are you going to be okay?”

He looked up at her and nodded. “I’ll be fine, sugar. This isn’t something I haven’t handled before.”

She nodded. “I’ll be in the next room if you need anything.”

With those words, she shut the door, a huge sigh escaping her lips.

_Damn. I was hoping to get some studying done tonight. I wasn’t expecting him to suddenly show up. There’s no way I can study now that he’s here. Guess I’ll just take a shower and turn in for the night._

Her mind made up, she retreated to the master bedroom at the end of the hallway and into the master bathroom. She started the shower and proceeded to strip her clothes off, letting them fall to the floor. She was just about to step into the stall when she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms snake around her waist from behind, and she gasped when she felt something hard press against her backside.

“Dante, what are you doing?”

Her breathing grew heavy when she felt him move her long, dark hair aside and bury his face into her neck.

“Babe, you have no idea how much I fucking want you right now.”

She sucked in a breath when he nibbled on the area where throat melded into shoulder and leaned her head back against his broad shoulder. The next thing she knew, she was being spun around so that she was facing him, and he brought her legs up to his waist. On impulse, she wrapped her ankles around his waist as he carried her inside the shower stall. A small moan escaped her lips when she felt the warm water hit her, and once he shut the door, he pinned her to the wall, the tip of him brushing against her core and causing her to gasp.

“Seems like you feel tight, sweetheart,” he purred.

She looked down as her cheeks grew warm, flushing a slight shade of pink.

“Could it be that you’re still a virgin?”

The blush on her cheeks darkened to a shade of red.

“Well, this is going to be more fun and interesting than I thought.”

She lost her voice when he captured her lips with his mouth. Her hands moved on impulse to the back of his head, her fingers becoming entwined in his short, silver locks. She gasped when she felt his tongue pierce past her teeth, the organ caressing her own and exploring every inch of her mouth. She had never been kissed like this before; Dante had outranked her previous boyfriends by a long shot, making her wonder what the hell she was doing all this time.

He broke away from her mouth and traced his lips down to her neck. Moans escaped her throat as she attempted to breathe, her mind becoming more clouded by the second. She felt her nipples harden as he left a trail of kisses from her neck down to the valley between her breasts. He cupped her breasts and began to knead them gently, breathing heavily on her chest. His mouth moved to one breast, showering her skin with kisses and then pulling her hardened nipple into his mouth. The grip on his hair tightened as he sucked her nipple dry, threatening to rip his hair out.

He pulled away from her chest and moved back up to her face, making eye contact with her as the tip of him pushed its way between her thighs, ready to penetrate her.

“Brace yourself, sweetheart. You’re going to have the fuck of the century,” he purred in a dark tone.

The next thing she knew, he was plunging himself inside her in one, rough thrust. She cried out as he slid into her all the way to the hilt. She fell apart with every thrust, her cries mixing with his grunts, and when he gave his final thrust, she screamed his name as she convulsed around him, her muscles tightening around him.

She rested her head against his shoulder, attempting to breathe normally as she began to recover. The running water from the shower was still warm against her skin, as if she hadn’t been in it for too long.  
Another gasp escaped her lips when he nibbled on her earlobe.

“I’m not done yet, love.”

Suddenly, she found herself spun around so that she was facing the wall, and she squealed when she felt him slap her backside hard. She grabbed the rail in front of her with both hands as his leg pushed her thighs apart, the tip of him grazing her.

“Get ready for round two.”

With another hard slap to her backside, he grabbed a fistful of her hair to hold her still as he plunges inside her once again. Cries of pleasure escaped her throat once again as she tightened her grip on the rail, threatening to rip it out as the pressure built up within her. Once it hit the maximum level, she convulsed again, and as if he sensed it, his seed spilled deep inside her.

She was pushed against the wall as he collapsed on her, and her hand moved to caress the back of his head.

“This is what you’ve been doing to me for the past month,” he whispered in her ear.

“Why me? Why a plain, ordinary woman like me?” she asked, attempting to catch her breath.

He chuckled. “If you could only see what I see. Guess we’ll have to take this to the bedroom so that you will see it.”

She gulped when he shut the water off and picked her up off the floor bridal style, carrying her out of the stall and into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her, ready to penetrate her once again.

“You’ll probably have to call in sick to work at this rate, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, I'm training to become a pharmacy technician at work. I will admit that some personal aspects of myself plus what I see around me triggers inspiration. Hopefully, this one-shot was enjoyable, and I hope to be back in a rhythm for writing once things officially settle down. Check back!


End file.
